Mario Kart: Triple Bros.
Mario Kart: Triple Bros. is released in 1983 because it's suddenly explained. Within business, you must race 8 Cups of each races Gameplay A: Accelerate / Rocket Start B: Jump X: Drift Y: Use Item Characters Starter Characters: * Mario * Luigi * Peach * Yoshi * Bowser * Kiddy Kong * Toad * Koopa Troopa Unlockable Characters * Daisy * Baby Mario * Goomba * Gold Mario * Boom Boom * Bowser Jr * Lakitu * Bob Omb Downloadable Characters * Fishin' Lakitu * Metal Mario * Wario * Cheep Cheep * Chain Chomp * Buzzy Beetle * Spiny * Spike Top * Cheep Chomp Karts * Standard Kart * Cloud 9 * Fish Cloud * Gherkin * Yoshi Bike * Buddybug * Dino Piranha Bike * Rainbow * Golden Kart * Royal Ribbon * B Dasher Wheels * Normal Wheels * Monster * Red Monster * Sponge * Wooden * Mushroom * Coconut * Beak Locker * Cushion * Triforce Wheels * Golden Wheels Gliders * Super Glider * Halloween Pumpkin * Swoop * Parafoil * Car Glider * Golden Glider Mushroom Cup * Steaming Iron Stadium * Goomba Circuit * Piranha Meadow * Alex The Kidd Shell Cup * SNES Ghost Valley 1 * DS Waluigi Pinball * NS Excitebike Arena * Wii U Dolphin Shoals Flower Cup * Boil Volcano * Electric Fence * Delfino Space * Goomba Beach Banana Cup * N64 Luigi Raceway * GBA Shy Guy Beach * GCN Peach Beach * NS Wild Woods Star Cup * Boat Motorway * Wario Beach * Lakitu Circuit * Cheep Chomp Circuit Leaf Cup * Wii Maple Treeway * 3DS Koopa City * DS Figure 8 Circuit * 3DS Shy Guy Bazaar Special Cup * Teletubbies Land * Mario Circuit * Carousel Round * Rainbow Road Lightning Cup * 3DS Alpine Pass * DS Delfino Square * 3DS Melody Motorway * Wii Rainbow Road Trivia * For example, Mario Kart: Triple Bros. could be on the Nintendo Entertainment System, Game Boy Color, Game Boy Advance, Nintendo DS, Nintendo 3DS, Wii U, Nintendo Switch, Nintendo Ultimation * For Super Mario Kart, Mario Kart 64, Mario Kart: Super Circuit, Mario Kart: Double Dash!!, Mario Kart DS, Mario Kart Wii, Mario Kart 7, Mario Kart 8, Mario Kart 8 Deluxe, Mario Kart Tour was received * The 30th Anniversary is to Donkey Kong & Pac Man * In Excitebike Arena, the original Excitebike could be displayed Other NES Games * Donkey Kong * Excitebike * Pac Man * Duck Hunt * Metroid * Kid Icarus * Mega Man * Mario Bros. * Super Mario Bros. * All Night Nippon Super Mario Bros. * Super Mario Bros.: The Lost Levels * Super Mario Bros. Special * Super Mario Bros. 2 * Super Mario Bros. 3 * Mario & Yoshi * Donkey Kong Math * Donkey Kong Jr * Donkey Kong 2 * Donkey Kong Country 0: The Original 13 Comments: William Little: Okay! Go On Yoshi Chick Murder: Eternity Could get him to lose and I'm being 1st Place racing against William Stampylonghead: Go, Mario, Go! Get to win DanTDM: What's this hungry fish doing to be 1st Place, being Cheep Chomp that is called IBallisticSquid: We wish I get into Gold and well done RonaldOMG: It's 350cc Race! I can go even very fastest Panther Retro Gaming: I like 350cc Races! Only I being 1st Place Lifty Lift: Only in Europe in 1984! And Japanese in 1983 No Internet Details: What the bull's retro gamers are that triple games and no communications Crying Boy: I've got into 13th Place! And I lose against DanTDM, Panther Retro Gaming, and RonaldOMG Turkish Turkey: Coo Coo Coo! Racing Times Rudolph The Red Nosed Reindeer: Christmas Liking GCN Sherbet Land Tub Craft: Connect Whose Murders You Monster Category:Candidates for deletion